


【授翻】Roses are Red

by BlackTea_LN



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28107714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackTea_LN/pseuds/BlackTea_LN
Summary: 夏洛克已经在他的学校接受某人的匿名情人节礼物有十二年了。
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 11





	【授翻】Roses are Red

**Author's Note:**

> 根据 **[anonomoose21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonomoose21/pseuds/anonomoose21)** 的 **[Roses are Red](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3359108)** 所翻译  
> 喜欢的话去原文留个kudo❤吧

Roses are Red是一首英文诗，我看完之后的立刻想到的是《爱丽丝梦游仙境》里的那句“为什么乌鸦像一张写字台？”，至于为什么大家都懂。

勉强算是短篇？

暂时没有润色（水平也不太够）

中间如果有什么地方翻译得很奇怪，那肯定是我的锅~

卡片上的内容会用 **粗体** 表示

\-------------------------------

那是发生在一年级时候的事情。他们的老师布置了一项任务，其中包括了要给班上的每一个同学准备情人节礼物。

夏洛克一生中从未如此震惊过。他不得不面对班上的每个白痴小孩，从他们手上拿到小糖果和卡片然后对他们友善一点。他要不死了算了，有够无聊的。

这一天和学校里的小孩子有什么关系吗？

夏洛克害怕即将到来的2月14日，这一天他将被迫与其他人进行交流和示好。

——————

约翰・华生是个善良的小男孩。他是那种热爱一切事物和所有人的人; 即便对于坏得彻底的人，他也能从他们身上看到好的一面。他的母亲总是告诉他，他是她的“小天使” ，总是乐于倾听和照料他身边的人。

所以当约翰开始写他的情人节卡片时，这一点也不稀奇，他脑子里突然冒出一个念头，关于他一个非常聪明，同时难以置信般无礼的同学。约翰下意识觉得，他送对方卡片的举动是出于他那满溢的善意，而不是为了让他的母亲满意，甚至是自我满足; 只是因为他可以这么做，而且他非常希望能让这个脾气扭拧的年轻男孩笑起来。

他们两个实际上并没有说过话，甚至还没试过坐在对方附近。但是约翰已经从他的朋友们那里听说过足够多的故事，关于夏洛克是怎么对待他身边的人的方式，仿佛他们是彻头彻尾的白痴。更别说他总是以这种方式几乎终结了老师的授课。夏洛克在课堂上总是走在老师前头，在他们问完之前就急得跳脚抢答问题，甚至在课上他也要领先于其他人。

至少约翰可以说这令人印象深刻。他真的很惊讶有人居然能够这么聪明，他想知道这孩子怎么能够做到这样的事情，约翰甚至在想他能不能让自己脑袋变得如此聪明。

这也是为什么约翰正在用心做一张最好的情人节卡片，挑出特别好吃的糖果放进包里送给夏洛克。他对于约翰来说很有吸引力，他想要承认这一点，因为从来没有人能做到这样。他的同学只会管他叫怪胎然后在操场上离他远远的。约翰很好奇夏洛克的家庭知不知道这孩子到底有多聪明，以及能不能欣赏他的聪明才智。这似乎没有人能够做到。

约翰盯着那张忍者神龟主题的情人节卡片，思考着该写些什么。肯定不会这么难吧？

**你真的很聪明，希望你有美好的一天。**

——————

夏洛克翻开了桌上所有的卡片，还有一丁点的糖果，就像其他同学一样。他们都送给夏洛克都是些(除了名字不一样)已经印上文字和图片盖好印章土气的矩形卡片。哼，他完全可以想象出如果老师没有强迫所有的学生互相送情人节礼物，他的桌子会是什么样子了..…

就在那时，夏洛克偶然发现了另一张忍者神龟主题的卡片，让夏洛克惊讶的是，里面的文字竟然是亲手写的。

**你真的很聪明，希望你有美好的一天。**

夏洛克盯着卡片，脸上充满了惊讶与得意。这个班上有人真的明白他的聪明而且还能欣赏它。一定是某个还没有被他吓跑的人，不然为什么他收到如此的善意？

夏洛克在卡片上寻找送信人的名字，然后开始愤懑起来…为啥他找不到？为什么对方没有写名字？

夏洛克在座位上撅着嘴，他可以问除了他以外的六个人，因为他们每一个人都收到类似的忍者神龟卡片。(这个班上的人显然是缺乏创意，不过这对夏洛克来说并不是什么新鲜事)

他把所有的情人节礼物都塞进在背包里，但在他们被解放去吃午饭的时候，他还留着他那份特别的情人节礼物。

夏洛克这一天过得十分愉快。

——————

约翰度过了他的情人节，并以夏洛克的流言终结者主题卡片结尾，这可能算不上是什么东西，但是对于他来说那可是从夏洛克那里收到的。约翰温柔地笑了起来，这卡片看起来就是夏洛克会买的东西。

在课室的另一边约翰在和同学聊天的同时也在留意着。那个男孩看起来很专心地看着他的情人节卡片。当他读其中一张卡片的时间比其他卡片都长的时候，黑色的卷发遮住了他的脸。突然，夏洛克翻到卡片另一面，好像在找什么东西。约翰连忙把视线移开，装作很忙的样子，以防在那个男孩在教室里四处张望时对上眼。

他在找谁？那是谁的卡片？约翰抬头看到夏洛克撅起嘴，手里一直抓着那张卡片。

在离开的时候，约翰注意到夏洛克把所有的卡片和糖果都放进了他的背包，手里拿着那张特别的卡片，去餐厅的路上也紧紧地抓着它。

约翰制定了一个计划。他想知道夏洛克抓得紧紧的那张卡片是不是出自他的。所以，约翰尽量冷静地加入到等候用餐的队伍里排在夏洛克的身后，视线不经意地越过他的肩膀，好像在看队伍是否加速了。他向下瞄了一眼，看到夏洛克还在研究卡片，这时约翰注意到了他自己的笔迹，令他沮丧的是，上面没有留下他的名字。

当然，这并不是说一定要署名，不是每个人都写了，但是约翰总是写上自己的名字。总是。他真的很想那张情人节卡片上有他的名字。

约翰将身体收回到原来的位置，对自己的愚蠢皱起了眉头。他怎么会忘记在最重要的卡片上签名呢？

在学校的一天即将结束的时候，约翰觉得最好还是不要被夏洛克知道是谁写了。据约翰所知，这可能会让他落得一个被夏洛克当作是蠢货而被粗鲁无礼地对待的结局，他也注意到学校里的人会说闲话或者做些什么。

没错，约翰很庆幸自己没有写上名字，即便有一丝机会能够得到好结果。

——————

六年级的时候事情开始出现了转机。约翰发现了自己对橄榄球的热爱，并加入了校队。幸运的是，那时他正值青春期，身体上具备了追求自己的爱好的条件。他的身高比大多数同龄人都要高一点，身体变得更结实有力，尽管这可能是因为他练习橄榄球和经常锻炼，他的下巴变尖了，他的金色头发长得足够长，以至于可以挑到一边去。至少可以说，约翰成了学校里最受欢迎，最有魅力的孩子。

女孩们都喜欢他，尽管他那倍受荷尔蒙影响的身体在尖叫着要去追求她们，但他的思想和内心却不在其中。他们的注意力都集中在别的地方，特别是即将到来的2月14日。

从一年级开始，每年的情人节，约翰都会给夏洛克写一些特别的情人节卡片，虽然不是什么特别的礼物，但这些都是赞美，最终让男孩们的脸上绽放出明显的笑容。

它们听起来像是这样的：

**你在科学展览会上干的漂亮，我从没想过牛奶可以做成塑料。恭喜你赢得第一名。**

**莎莉今年表现得很没礼貌。别听她的，永远别。(并不是说我会指望你这样的天才，在意一个白痴女孩，她可能真的会杀死别人的脑细胞！）你让她和那个叫安德森的男孩操场上接吻去吧，那可真有意思。她活该，干得好！:)**

现在他们上中学了，一切都变了。老师们不再要求那些情人节卡片了，取而代之的是，在午餐时间，你可以去自助餐厅角落的一个小摊位，付钱然后写下对方的名字通过糖果寄语，听起来就是这么回事。

他花钱买了一个大大的心形花生酱杯(希望夏洛克喜欢好时这个牌子的)，并在一张普通的卡片上写了一条个人信息，以确保不会写下他的名字。

约翰的确这么做了。

**只是因为我们是中学生，看起来因为“长大”了就没有必要在班级里送情人节卡片的样子，但这并不意味着我会停下来。我希望你在这里的第一年和我一样过得顺利（那就真是太棒了！）**

约翰把纸对折起来然后和其他纸一起放了进去，嘴角挂着满意的微笑。情人节那天，夏洛克会从他的其中一个同学那里收到他的匿名情人节礼物。

——————

夏洛克很好奇今年情人节会不会发生什么事。现在是初中，所以事情不一样了。为什么会有人乐意大费周章地付钱，给他来段“糖果寄语”呢？那太荒谬了。然而夏洛克仍然满怀希望，一种危险的情感，让他几乎要受到他哥哥的责骂。

从一年级开始，夏洛克就很喜欢过情人节。他总是收到班上某个同学的情人节礼物，虽然它们从未署名，但是夏洛克也慢慢接受了这个事实，尽管这个谜题很挠心而他的好奇心正在折磨着他。他不想做任何可能危及这段单向关系的事。

但这就是夏洛克。他当然试着通过记住所有的新生以及那些离开多年的学生，将他们从名单上划掉来进行排除。不幸的是用处不大，考虑到只来了三个新生并走了两个。

他也尽了最大努力去检验同学的笔迹，但还是没有用，他排除了女生，因为那些笔迹看起来比女生的要稍微粗糙一些。然而他还是找不到这个神秘人。

随着情人节的临近，夏洛克在每节课上都变得愈发焦虑。如果他的崇拜者不再称赞他了呢？如果他转学了呢？

正当夏洛克在第四节课里担心出现最糟糕的情况时，课室门被打开然后走进来两个拿着糖果寄语的人。班上有六个人收到了，其中包括夏洛克，那是一个花生酱杯。

他以前从来没有收到过，但是他相信他的崇拜者在味道上是一个好的鉴赏家，正如他很懂得看人那样。（当然，他指的是他自己。）

夏洛克翻开字条，立马笑了。

——————

接下来的几年都差不多。夏洛克越来越不耐烦，因为在他还没弄明白之前情况变得更加恶化了。这该死的学校有超过3000名学生。在小学，他的教室里有30到40个学生，但是他压根就没有搭理过谁，更别说是多看一眼了。

现在是高中了，夏洛克是最后一个进入青春期的。他不再是大家所熟知的那个娇小、脆弱、粗鲁的孩子，而是变成了大家都害怕的那个身材高大、脸部轮廓分明的男人。他很容易被误认为是高年级生，而不是新生。他的自信心也膨胀了起来，考虑到他本来就很有自信，这让他很吃惊。他已经能够放胆在课堂上训斥他的老师和其他学生。如果有人惹恼了他，他就会开始推理出关于那个人的最尴尬的事实。

人们都是白痴，他们活该被批评。

当夏洛克想到崇拜者的想法时，他再次回到了六年级那时候的感觉。尽管他开始觉得这并不相像。这些年来对方一直坚持这么做，而他怀疑现在一切都会发生改变。

所以在情人节那天，夏洛克收到了高中版本的糖果寄语时他并不觉得惊讶，它的选项更多了，像是玫瑰，糖果，毛绒玩具，歌手（是的，合唱团的某些成员成群结队唱着烦人的情歌），所有这些真正乏味的关系通常会让他紧张不安，考虑到他的情况，他还是有点兴奋。

夏洛克低头盯着他的情人节礼物。他今年好像中了彩票。现在他的桌子上放着一朵红玫瑰和藏着一颗心的小熊玩具。旁边还放着一大块巧克力和一张字条，上面写着:

**它也会唱歌，但我希望能避免不必要的尴尬。我相信你带著花和毛绒玩具，一定会很兴奋。你今年变了，恭喜你终于长高了，你现在一句话都不用说就能把人吓跑了！这对你来说可能是一项很大的成就。;)**

**情人节快乐，期待下一个情人节。**

夏洛克咧嘴笑了。他当然不喜欢随身带着一堆老掉牙的玩意，但是夏洛克现在很容易就能吓到别人，只用瞥一眼，他们就会像受惊的猎物一样逃离捕食者。夏洛克环顾四周，看到几个受惊的眼神，这时他甚至不需要瞪眼，他们就会自动自觉转过头去。

是的，这的确是一项成就。

——————

三年级的时候，约翰才算正式认识了夏洛克。如果他说他不紧张，那他就是在撒谎。那是在化学课上发生的事，他被安排坐在他现任的实验室搭档，夏洛克·福尔摩斯旁边。老师告诉他们相互之间要自我介绍来了解自己的搭档，因为他们今年余下的时间都会和对方在一起的时候，约翰猛咽了口唾沫。

其他同学开始热情地与他们的搭档交谈起来，夏洛克似乎没有理睬他，约翰只好尴尬地坐着。然后最糟糕的事情发生了，他们的老师走了过来。

“华生先生和福尔摩斯先生，你们有什么问题吗？”

夏洛克抬起头瞪了老师一眼，显然是要说些讽刺的话，但是约翰趁他还没来得及的时候插话。

“没问题，老师。”约翰笑道，“我们…嗯…已经认识了。”他觉得这是真话。他能透过眼角看到夏洛克在看着他。

“是吗？”老师再次问道。

“是的，老师。”约翰诚实地回答。

“那你们俩为什么不聊一聊呢？我相信和你认识的人谈话，一定比和你不认识的人谈话更有意思。”

“其实也没什么区别。”夏洛克开始了。约翰屏住呼吸。“与陌生人谈论的事情很容易与和认识的人谈论的事情相同。”

老师用疲惫的眼神打量着夏洛克和约翰，然后无奈地叹了口气。“就算是迁就一下我，你们互动一下吧。”他命令道，然后走开了。

夏洛克摇了摇头，抱怨道：“无聊。”

“我没有撒谎，你知道的。”约翰犹豫着，然后开口说道。

“我知道。你把我当白痴吗?”夏洛克恼羞成怒地问道，约翰在回答之前停了一下，他早该知道夏洛克就是这样的人。现在他只需要找到一种方法，让他脸上的笑容，就像那些情人节礼物一样。“恰恰相反，我觉得你很聪明。”约翰说道。天啊，如果会不会说得太多了？如果他发现是我寄的卡片怎么办？会发生什么？失望？拒绝？约翰不想去思考结果。

夏洛克转过身，第一次正脸看着他。他冰冷的眼睛扫视着约翰的身体然后演绎他。最后夏洛克嘲笑道：“没错。试图夸奖学校笑谈（joke）的运动员（jock）。不错的尝试，华生。”夏洛克瞪了一眼然后转过身去。

“什么？不是你想的那样——”

“不是吗？”夏洛克惊问道，“你是不是觉得我很聪明，我没说错吧？我当然会这么想，但是你其实是不愿意承认的，因为你只是在努力维护你作为学生和朋友的完美人设。”

约翰紧紧地盯着他。问题是，这个家伙完全就是错的离谱。他试图让夏洛克喜欢他，但是夏洛克推理得出的所有理由都是错的。

“即便是天才也会有犯错的时候。”在他们陷入沉默的时候约翰说道。

“我不会。你知道为什么吗？”夏洛克挑衅地看着约翰，而约翰则是转移了视线。“因为你明白这就是事实。”

约翰没有看着夏洛克，他继续盯着前面，就像他们的老师觉得是时候继续上课了。

在课间休息的时候，约翰在想为什么这么多年来他一直都在庸人自扰。他真的对一个如此冷酷刻薄的人付出真心？他会接受来自纸条的赞美，但他不会接受来正主的表扬？现在约翰权衡了他的选择，他需要停下来，继续向前。对夏洛克·福尔摩斯付出真心注定了失败。

不错的尝试，华生。

——————

情人节到了，约翰的运气很好，礼物是在他的化学课送到的，他坐在前排看到人们进进出出，但是没有任何东西送到夏洛克的方向。夏洛克脸上的困惑是真实的，而且相当沮丧。当那两个女生离开的时候，夏洛克脸上落寞的表情几乎让约翰崩溃。他怎么能这样对他？这已经是一项例行公事，一个习惯，一种传统，约翰需要弥补它。他不敢相信自己有多愚蠢，因为一次糟糕的谈话，约翰就让这种念头占了上风。夏洛克本来就是这样的人，他早就知道的，甚至预料到了。然而现在情人节，夏洛克的手空空如也。

无论夏洛克是不是一个混蛋，约翰不能让他感觉这么失望，特别是因为他才造成这种情况。

约翰会弥补它的。

2月15日，夏洛克从大厅走到他的储物柜。他第一节课迟到了，但是现在对他还有什么指望呢？他的崇拜者发生了什么，而他对此无能为力。

现在更有理由听麦克罗夫特（插科打诨）了，关怀不是优势。

夏洛克来到他的柜子面前，把锁转到了指定的号码。在夏洛克一打开门就被成打的红玫瑰花瓣袭击时，他差点没跳起来。他储物柜里的几何课本上有一张纸条，是来自他的崇拜者。

**抱歉让你久等了。我希望你能原谅我（作为补偿，将三打玫瑰花瓣塞进储物柜门的小缝里可不是件容易的事。)**

**希望你今天过的愉快，别让我的迟到耽误了你。不会再发生了，我保证。**

**祝你情人节快乐。**

**下次见。**

夏洛克的脸上忍不住露出了笑容。同时也不禁皱起眉头，因为对方还没有露出真面目。他们只剩下一年的时间了，如果夏洛克永远都不知道这个人是谁呢？他为什么迟到？夏洛克见过他吗？不，这不可能，如果是那样的话，他们不会什么事情也不做。

夏洛克回到了家，把纸条和他保存多年的其他纸条放在一起。夏洛克看了笔迹，从他们小时候开始笔迹一直在发生变化，从散乱不确切变得清晰自信，但肯定是出自同一个人。

夏洛克叹了口气，真的。他想要知道这个人是谁。夏洛克在他的思想宫殿翻挖回顾他已经积累了的大量信息。他一直记着每份送给他的情人节礼物，交叉对比每个字母和单词，来找出学校里的哪个人会这么说话。他甚至发现这个人是右撇子，但是大多数人是右撇子这没有帮助。他排除了女性，显然夏洛克翻遍了他所有的校刊来看看这些年谁还在他的学校上课，但是毫无进展。他甚至闻了纸条，但是上面只有墨水和纸的味道。夏洛克感到非常沮丧，因为他到现在也还没弄明白。对方可能是学校里的任何一个人。他从未感到如此无力。

“我可以帮你测试一下”夏洛克从卧室门口听到一个恼人的声音。“我还可以调出学校的监控录像，看看是谁在你的柜子前。”

“滚。蛋。麦克罗夫特。”夏洛克甚至不怀疑他那肥胖的兄弟早就知道是谁了。夏洛克需要自己解决这个问题，即使他很生气他哥哥先发现了。不过，他并不是用他的头脑做到，只是摁了几下手机就得到了信息。

“夏洛克——”

“我说了出去！”夏洛克近乎大吼看着他那讨人厌的哥哥。麦克罗夫特看上去很镇定，不过这也不奇怪。

“需要我提醒你吗，亲爱的兄弟，关怀并不是优势。看看它对你的影响。你的判断力被蒙蔽了，你排除了那些看起来完全不可能的人。”他停顿了一下，好像在考虑下一句话该怎么说。”当我们弄丢某样东西的时候，我们总是会在最不可能出现的地方找到它。”

在麦克罗夫特转身离开的时候夏洛克盯着他的背影。

——————

第二天的化学课让事情变得更糟，至少约翰是这么认为的。

“闭嘴，你这怪胎。”萨莉•多纳万隔着两张实验台喊道，“没人问你。”

教室里的窃笑声此起彼伏。就在上课前，他们的老师要迟到了。萨莉不停地说她因为“生病”而不能完成数学作业。夏洛克忍不住插嘴说了句我确定你是有病。

“哦，不要因为菲利普•安德森似乎不能为了你离开他的女朋友而把你的愤怒发泄在我身上，”夏洛克大声说道。

莎莉沉默了，房间里的其他人开始窃窃私语。

“他在撒谎。你相信谁？我还是那个怪胎？看看他，没人喜欢他，也没人想接近他，这是有原因的。他就是那么让人讨厌。”

“闭嘴。”约翰平静地说道，但声音很清晰。所有的目光都转向了坐在”怪胎”旁边的运动员。约翰突然找到了自信。”说实话，是什么让你觉得你比他好那么多?”

莎莉结结巴巴地吐着单词，不知道该说什么。橄榄球队长不像是因为这种事而会生气，更不用说维护学校的笑柄了，而且他还没说完。

“让我告诉你们，你们所有人，这个人是我见过的最聪明的人。没礼貌，当然。主要是因为你们都太小心眼，甚至不懂欣赏这种才能。”

教室里一片寂静。约翰怒视着他们所有人。约翰能感觉到夏洛克人的眼神正在钻进他的后脑勺。但是突然约翰觉得有必要指出其他的东西。“他的名字是夏洛克，不是怪胎。”

说完，约翰转过身面朝教室的前面，就在老师进门的时候。约翰感到如释重负，他不知道自己能否应付得了夏洛克或者班上其他人对他说些刻薄的话。这次他突然暴起的消息可能已经传遍了整个学校。天啊，他做了什么？

下课后，约翰尽快收拾好东西，在其他人站起来之前就出了门。约翰在被人拦下之前，一路走到了停车场。该死，他差点就成功了。

“约翰。”这是约翰无论在任何地方都能辨识出来的声音，他在人行道上不禁僵住了。他的心跳正好相反跳到了胸口。“约翰。”夏洛克在他没回头的时候又喊了一遍。

约翰屏住呼吸转过身来，等待着粗鲁的叱责。

“为什么你要这么做？”

“做什么？”约翰装作一脸无辜。

夏洛克翻起了白眼。“拜托，约翰，不要像他们那样，我知道你比他们聪明。”

“我是在为你的傲慢无能擦屁股。”约翰厉声回应。

“无能？”夏洛克看上去非常生气。

“是的。上帝甚至禁止你为自己辩护。你只会把他们的秘密说出来。这实际上并不能让很多人喜欢你。”约翰愤怒不已。

“我不在乎他们是不是喜欢我。”夏洛克气愤地答道。“我不喜欢他们。”

约翰叹了口气，夏洛克•福尔摩斯是不可能明白的。

“你在叹气什么？”夏洛克问道。

“你那么聪明，自己想去。”约翰直视他冰冷的蓝眼睛反驳道。

夏洛克瞪回约翰，他的视线在约翰脸上闪烁。就在几秒钟之后，他开口说道：“我让你失望了。”

约翰嘲笑道：“不错的推理。”

夏洛克皱起眉头，“为什么？”

“什么为什么？”

“为什么我让你失望了？你对怪胎有更高的期望?”夏洛克疑惑不解。

“是的”约翰答道，几乎要忽略这个绰号。几乎。“别这么叫自己，你不是怪胎”。

夏洛克再次打量约翰，他的脸上除了眼神外什么也没有流露出来，他扫视约翰的脸和神情，试图找出他的每一个想法和每一个肮脏的秘密。约翰很不舒服地挪动了一下。

“我不是？”

“不，你比他们——比他们强。”约翰指了指学校。”不要再让任何人这么说你了。”约翰伤心地笑了笑然后转身离开了，将困惑又好奇的夏洛克留在学校的人行道上。

——————

夏洛克在他的卧室里来回踱步，他的脑海里回放着化学课上的场景以及他和约翰的对话。他在玩什么把戏？为什么他要这么好心？他认为约翰·沃森的天性就是那样。他说错了吗？

没有正面的回应，他需要更多的数据。

或许他说的是真的，是真心觉得夏洛克很聪明。 学校里面只有一个人这么认为……夏洛克抓乱自己的卷毛。他需要更多的数据。

——————

约翰躺在床上，完全清醒。现在是凌晨两点，他还在为他在化学课上的表现紧张不安。他不禁觉得自己犯了个大错，虽然夏洛克确实需要有人维护他，但约翰知道后果会比事实本身更加糟糕。事情发生后，他开始让人看起来觉得自己很恐怖，就像他自己变成了福尔摩斯一样。约翰放学后还收到几个橄榄球队友的短信，问他这是真的吗？

_发生了什么？_

_告诉我这就是谣言。_

_和怪胎搞同性恋？_

最后一条让约翰激动得大脑充血。除了向他的姐姐哈莉承认自己是同性恋之外，他从未承认过自己是同性恋(不是因为他害怕承认，而是因为没有义务)约翰就这么一次对一个人好，然后每个人都会很快下结论，最糟糕的是他们是对的。都说的没错。约翰确实在维护夏洛克，而且真的很生气，因为他们说的确实没错，他对夏洛克的迷恋从来没有减少过，也许永远都不会减少。大家都知道约翰心地善良，但很显然，和这个”怪胎”扯上关系后，他的善良也就荡然无存了。

约翰慢慢进入梦乡，他的直觉和意识告诉他，他难以置信的紧张，但他的内心在低声说，一切都会好起来的，因为这是夏洛克，夏洛克永远值得你这么做。

——————

第二天正如约翰所预料到的那样。当他走过大厅的时候人们会盯着他窃窃私语，约翰一转过头看他们，他们带着羞愧的神情扭头躲开视线。

在语言艺术课上，有个叫萨拉的女孩经常和约翰聊天，他所有的朋友都告诉他，她真的非常喜欢他。可惜他不感兴趣，不然她会是个有着迷人眼睛和甜美笑容的很棒的女朋友。

在语言艺术课上找到位子坐下之后，约翰发现每个人都“谦让”地离自己远了一点，包括莎拉，这让他最为吃惊。情况不妙。

到了午餐的时候，约翰去到他常去的桌子，发现桌子上已经坐满了人。所有的谈话嘎然而止，所有的目光都集中在他身上。约翰往常的座位上坐着一个女孩，玛丽，塞巴斯蒂安的新女朋友，她故意无视了他。约翰是这张桌子上大多数人的好朋友，至少他是这么认为的，尤其是那个向他道歉的迈克。约翰对着这桌人皱起眉头，“好吧我明白了，我为一个人辩护，突然间我就不能再出声了。我对你们期望过高了。”约翰的声音听上去没有生气，他只是对他们很失望。这表明了谁是他真正的朋友，他曾经以为他了解他们，他曾经认为他们了解他。显然不是。

约翰紧闭双唇转身离开了餐厅，不去注意那些盯着他后背的愧疚的目光。

约翰不知道他该去哪里，当一个人不能吃午餐的时候他能去哪里？

最后约翰叹了口气，他发现自己站在了学校图书馆的前面。他想他可能完成一些作业，如果他能找到一个隐蔽一点的角落他还可以吃上午餐。

约翰进了大图书馆，发现了几个他不认识的学生，还有那个脾气暴躁的老太太在前台，完全无视约翰的存在。太完美了，终于有个地方能让他得到安宁和隐私了。

他在书架之间徘徊着，然后走到最远处的角落，那个地方没有人能看到他。他在从落地窗户和堆积如山的书架之间的角落里给自己找了一张桌子。不过约翰没有注意到对面椅子上靠放着的背包，直到正在埋头苦干的背包主人从书堆里抽身出来。当他意识到有个人占了他的座位时突然抬起头来。

约翰的眼睛睁大了，发现那个人就是夏洛克。约翰试着想说点什么，但说出来的话显得很仓促，语无伦次。

当约翰开始收拾东西的时候，夏洛克皱起了眉头。“别麻烦了。”夏洛克说道，没有任何他说话时一贯的恶意。

约翰收拾到一半的动作定住了，看着夏洛克坐在了他的对面。约翰最后还是回过神来，“你在做什么？”

夏洛克皱眉说道：“我觉得这显而易见。”

“好吧，但是为什么？”约翰疑问道。

“我先来的。显然你没有别的地方可以去。”夏洛克一针见血地指出，然后又回到自己的书上。

约翰咬了一下嘴唇，虽然他很想和夏洛克待在一起现在的情况确实是不应该被别人看到他和夏洛克在一起。他不能再毁掉自己的生活了，虽然他已经毁掉了。

“闭嘴。”夏洛克命令道。

“我没有说话。”约翰说道。

“你在思考，那很吵。”他的目光没有离开过他的书。

约翰摇晃他的脑袋。夏洛克说的没错，他想的太多，特别在这个问题上。这里没有看到他，大家都去吃午餐了。

约翰低头开始默默地吃着午餐，一边做着代数作业。

——————

从那时起，约翰和夏洛克一直在图书馆吃午饭。他们两个都没怎么在这个话题上讨论什么。当一个人没有任何作业要做时，另一个人会帮忙(或者起码是试着帮忙，毕竟夏洛克不需要别人帮他)当他们都没有作业的时候，他们会坐在一起吃饭，约翰会一边吃饭一边责骂夏洛克没有做同样的事。

约翰想把夏洛克当作是朋友，他非常高兴。但是他不敢聊起这类话题引起他的注意，因为他担心这么做会被拒绝，会失去夏洛克的陪伴。

约翰已经失去他所有的朋友了。除非必要，不然没人愿意和他交谈。他的橄榄球队友们因为他和夏洛克的关系而尝试将他踢出队伍，不过教练并没有让他们如意。约翰还是不确定这对他来说到底是好是坏。

约翰和夏洛克在化学课上几乎没有聊过天，他对这一点非常赞成。他不想再火上加油让事情发酵了，但他知道夏洛克因为明白这一点觉得约翰需要帮忙而通过在公共场合避嫌来帮他，这让约翰内心有点忐忑不安。他们从未谈论过学校的其余事情或者是他们的处境。 他们忽略了有关“怪胎”和“运动员的可怜借口”这类持续性的评论。

直到有一天，夏洛克出现在图书馆，他的下巴淤青，脸颊上也有伤口。

“到底发生什么事了？谁干的？”约翰非常生气，骂他们是一回事，但是如果上升到发生肢体冲突层面的话那就是另外一回事了。

夏洛克挥手让他走开，好像这没什么大不了似的，“这不重要。”

“夏洛克。”约翰用他专门对付夏洛克的严肃语气责骂道。

夏洛克翻了翻白眼说道：“说真的，约翰，这没什么，是我先动的手。”

约翰还是很生气，“我——你说什么？”

“约翰，别这么迟钝。是的，人们就是白痴。所以我揍了他们。”

“发生了什么？”约翰再次问道。尽管他真的很想责骂夏洛克不能光是因为对方是白痴就揍他们。约翰更关心夏洛克的情况，现在不是骂他的时机。

夏洛克在他的座椅上不舒服地挪了一下，躲避约翰的目光。“没关系。”

“夏洛克。”约翰几乎吼了出来，而夏洛克开始顺口而出。

“是该死的安德森先挑起来的，所以我不明白为什么这么大惊小怪。他开始谈论“怪胎”这部分，其实这也没什么，他一直絮絮叨叨说个不停。我现在已经习惯了，所以它不会让我困扰。我已经学会接受大多数人，特别是安德森这种完全不合格的。但后来他开始说起你的时候，我就打了他。”夏洛克说完后上气不接下气，就是不看约翰一眼。

约翰勉强听完，但他明白夏洛克在说什么。 “他说了我什么？”

“这有关系吗？”夏洛克反问道。

“有。”约翰坚定地说道。特别是当你是为了我而揍他的时候。

“他说‘滚去找你那可怜的橄榄球男友好好享受一下。如果你做得到的话。’”

夏洛克一字不漏地复述，约翰忍不住——这本来应该让他烦恼和生气的，但不管是什么奇怪的原因，他开始咧开嘴笑了起来，“所以你揍了他。”

“是的。”夏洛克肯定道。

约翰尽力了，他真的尽力了，但最后他还是开始傻笑。这引起了夏洛克的注意。一开始他看起来很困惑，不过这么做只会让约翰笑得更加开心，他的整个身体因笑声而抖动，很快，夏洛克也加入了他的行列。他们继续一起大笑，直到附近隔着几个书柜的一个低年级学生告诉他们要保持安静。约翰和夏洛克压低了笑声但还是笑个不停。

——————

这一年剩下的时间都是这样度过的。约翰和夏洛克每天中午在图书馆见面，然后开始慢慢地在化学课上交谈起来。在某个时刻，约翰不能确切想起是什么时候，他们交换了电话号码。在学年结束的时候，他们两个答应对方要保持联系，继续碰头，即使不是在图书馆或教室。

第二年，约翰和夏洛克成了最要好的朋友。其他学生似乎并不感到惊讶，但他们对橄榄球运动员约翰·华生和班级怪胎，夏洛克·福尔摩斯保持关系，仍表现出一副厌恶和震惊的表情。约翰不在乎，他甚至不在乎这一年什么时候会没有学生想让他呆在球队，他也不在乎因为这个而被踢出球队。约翰为什么要和这么挑剔又粗鲁的人在一起？高中的最后一年，所有人都没有半点长进。约翰发现自己变得忧心忡忡，引领世界的下一代人会是这样。

约翰最后是和夏洛克一起上的语言艺术和解剖学，他们上课的时候坐在一起，互相传递着荒谬可笑的小纸条，谈论其他学生和老师。夏洛克正确地推断出每一个人，约翰也一直被对他的朋友的才华所打动。

他们待在一起的时间越长，他们之间的感情也就愈发的深厚。约翰的迷恋变成了一些更加，一些他无法解释的东西。当他知道要去见夏洛克的时候，他的胃会颤抖，呼吸加快。当约翰终于看到那个苍白的男人站在他面前时，他感觉自己的膝盖在发软，他身上所有的棱角与线条，所有的黑色、蓝色和白色。他开始担心自己每天穿什么，闻起来怎么样，发型是否合适。

然后约翰才意识到，这一定是真正喜欢上一个人的感觉。问题是，夏洛克对此从来没有表现出丝毫的兴趣。

约翰毫无疑问是同性恋，但实际上他还没出柜。约翰想知道夏洛克是否也有这种感觉。从来没有任何迹象表明夏洛克对任何人有兴趣。甚至是对约翰。

夏洛克就像是一个魔方，复杂而难以理解，一旦你以为你拼好了一面，马上就会有另一面将他彻底打败。夏洛克永远不会被弄懂，因为他身上总是有更多的东西，更多约翰所缺少的。他永远不知道夏洛克是否能像恋爱中的人那样，产生亲密的感觉。他在友谊中能感觉到吗？约翰有时觉得他知道，有时又不那么肯定。

他只知道和夏洛克在一起时，他从来没有这么开心过。他们的夏天充满了愚蠢的爆炸实验，他迫使夏洛克在湖里游泳，让他老老实实吃东西好好睡觉。他们不在一起的时候就会给对方发短信，短信里都是一些愚蠢或者无聊的对话。夏洛克有个习惯，无聊的时候给约翰发短信，而且还会直言不讳。那些时候，尽管这很烦人但约翰还是忍不住笑了。所以面对高中最后一年的情人节，约翰有点紧张。他得揭露自己是夏洛克的崇拜者。他会失望吗？还是说高兴？生气？又或者是完全无动于衷？他终于要发现了。

约翰发现自己站在餐厅的情人节礼物的摊位前，他和夏洛克见面迟到了，但他得把这个准备好，然后送给他。只是这次约翰不知道该说些什么。以前总是那么容易，现在却突然成了约翰做过的最困难的事。他现在认识夏洛克了，所以这应该不难才对，但他却找不到话说。他该怎么说？夏洛克，是我，约翰・华生。一直都是我。不，没用的。也许可以用一个他们都知道的词或短语？但是用什么？然后一个念头就像卡车以时速65公里的速度撞上了他。约翰笑了。这一定会有用。

——————

情人节到了，当情人节礼物都派完的时候夏洛克和约翰正坐在语言艺术课上。夏洛克像往常一样收到了，而约翰今年没有收获，不过考虑到他最近的社交地位，这也就不奇怪了。夏洛克急切地打开礼物，看看里面装了什么:

**玫瑰的鲜红，**

**紫罗兰的娇艳，**

**过了这么长的时间，**

**准备好让我来找你了吗？**

**玫瑰的鲜红，**

**紫罗兰的娇艳，**

**你比任何人都要了解我，**

**我就坐在你的身旁。**

夏洛克向左转头看向约翰，他正低着头朝下看，面红耳赤。他透过睫毛间的缝隙，发现夏洛克正盯着他，至少对其他人来说是面无表情，不过约翰已经足够了解夏洛克的面部表情，即使他看起来一片空白。夏洛克那像丘比特弓一样的嘴唇微微翘起一个角，其他人几乎察觉不到，但的确是在闪闪发光。约翰的脸还在红着，但这次他更有信心了。夏洛克没有被惹怒，没有生气，也没有失望。他看起来像是...很惊喜？这样形容他合适吗？

“一直以来？”夏洛克用着只有他们两个才能听到的音量低声问道。

约翰微微笑着，点了点头。

“为什么？”夏洛克问道。

“你知道的。”约翰反驳道。

夏洛克皱了皱眉头。

约翰翻起白眼，叹了口气：“我觉得你很厉害，真的很棒，非常聪明，你或许是我见过的最伟大的人，即便是在小时候，我就已经知道你远超一个人所期望能够拥有的一切。”

夏洛克用一脸惊讶的表情盯着他。他一直没有期望过被谁敬仰，只是被鄙视或者是吓到别人尖叫着逃跑。夏洛克从来没有体会过，只有当他收到情人节礼物以及他最近和约翰成为朋友的时候才有这种感觉。约翰华生将会成为夏洛克永远的谜题，这次表白恰恰证明了这一点。

夏洛克在心里回想起他之前只经历过几次的事情:约翰赤裸着上身站在湖边，他们走路时不小心碰到了一起的手，约翰表现出某种悲伤而需要和某人倾诉。所有这些感觉都不一样，这次也不例外。雪洛克的心脏开始“扑通扑通”地快速跳动，感觉就像是跳进他的喉咙然后又坠回他的胃里的样子。他的嘴角上绽放出了微笑。起初夏洛克一直都不喜欢任何感觉，但他发现对约翰的感觉还不错。

夏洛克想都没想，他双手抓住约翰的脸然后亲了上去。约翰发出一声惊讶的喘息，但是被他梦寐以求的夏洛克的完美粉唇拦住了。他们两个立刻融合在了一起，让亲吻从刚刚的混乱和僵硬变得缓慢而柔和。

约翰不知道过了多久，他不在乎，他在亲夏洛克•福尔摩斯。一个尝起来像肉桂和香草的男人，一种非常高雅又非常具有夏洛克个人风格的气味。约翰有种在飘飘然的感觉。

当尴尬的咳嗽声充斥整个房间时，他们两个打破了这个吻，约翰看到大家都安静下来，目瞪口呆的样子。 老师双手叉腰站着，扬起眉毛问道：“你们两个完事了吗？”

约翰带着歉意地微笑点了点头。继续上课的时候，约翰把手划到夏洛克的书桌底下，抓住他的左手。他们十指紧扣，夏洛克的手又大又凉，夏洛克则觉得约翰的手温暖又柔软，这就是约翰的风格，夏洛克不得不按捺住把约翰带到走廊继续亲吻他的冲动。

在这瞬间夏洛克突然想到了一个主意，虽然他认为这完全没点新意，但是如果约翰能够坚持十二年，那么夏洛克做一回也不是不行。

——————

约翰收到了从夏洛克那里滑到他书桌的纸条。

**玫瑰的鲜红，**

**紫罗兰的娇艳，**

**我本该知道，**

**因为它永远都会属于你。**

END


End file.
